True Success
by Bobby South
Summary: Riley Anderson is trying for the Winter Olympics. She needs a break but doesn't get one until she meets Andy Davis. Their busy lives collide and their relationship grows, but will it last as their jobs get busier by the second? Find out what will happen to these two Pixar kids.
1. Chapter One

" _She's barely touching the hockey!" Fear cried, as he watched the hockey stick miss the hockey on the big screen._

 _"She's going way off course!" Disgust yelled._

 _"What does she think she's doing?" Anger demanded._

 _"She'll never get into the Olympics now," Sadness muttered._

 _"Guys, she's just been working too hard," Joy said. "After she's stopped her training, we'll just make Riley rest and recover and her mind will be better again."_

 _"Yeah, tell that to that idiot of a coach who's been pushing her too far," Anger muttered._

* * *

Riley Anderson was on her own at the San Francisco Ice Rink. She was working harder than ever at her hockey career. Before she even left college, she was discovered by a scout who was looking for players to play ice hockey in the Winter Olympics in four months. The nineteen-year-old was so determined to get picked to play in the American team for this year's championship. Ever since she got picked, it was all she could think about for the last four months and had no intention of backing down.

Even though she knew she was tired and overworked, Riley didn't feel she could take a break, except when sleeping in her bed at night. Her parents tried to get her to relax like take a day to go to the mall or a date with Jordan, but she felt like she couldn't let anything distract her.

Riley and Jordan had been in a relationship since high school, but they recently felt like they were growing apart; not because Riley was too busy focusing on her hockey but because they were taking different paths and interests. Even though she was feeling a little bit lonely, she thought she would get a social life after, or rather if, she got into the Olympics.

Riley missed the hockey again. She angrily threw her stick and skate to the edge of the stand. She took her helmet off, wiped the sweat from her beautiful face and sighed. She didn't know what she was doing wrong or if she was missing something. Ice hockey had been her number one passion all her life. She kept always kept learning about it and keeping up to date with the latest ice hockey news, tips and everything. She considered herself honoured to get picked for a tryout and she didn't want to get kicked off at all. Ever. But she didn't know how she could improve?

"Excuse me?"

Riley gasped and turned to see an early twenties man with brown hair and blue eyes in a dark blue uniform standing in front of a blue ice resurfacer.

"I really need to get cleaning," he said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Riley quickly skated of the ice.

"You know, you looked like a pro out there," the man said.

"Thank you, but I really don't think so," Riley said, as she took her skates off.

"Well, better you than me," the man said. "I can't even play hockey on the ground. The best sport I can do is skateboarding."

"Well, that means you're getting your exercise," she said. "The name's Riley Anderson."

"I'm Andy," said the man. "Andy Davis."

"Nice to meet you, Andy," Riley said. "I should be going now. I'll see you whenever."

"Tomorrow," Andy said. "I'm to clean this rink every night. That's one of my jobs."

Riley thought what a busy guy he is. "What's your other job?"

"I'm a volunteer at the World Vision orphanage," Andy said. "I help out the orphans who have severe mental issues."

Riley didn't know how wealthy or powerful Andy was but she was more impressed about how he helps out less fortunate children than himself. "Well, they're lucky to have you. Best of luck." With that, she was gone.

"Bye," Andy said, as he got on the ice resurfacer. He kept his eyes on Riley until she was out of sight.

* * *

" _Oh, great!" Andy's Anger, a male emotion, snapped. "First, a frustrating volunteer position, then a low-paid job and now a girl. Things are going to get complicated for him."_

 _"He's going to die from all the stress!" Andy's Fear, another male, cried._

 _"Guys, pull yourselves together," Andy's Joy, a male, said._

 _All of the emotions went silent._

 _"Let's just see the big picture here," the Joy went on. "He's busy with his two jobs. Sure, there are better ones, but at least he's out of the house and not watching TV all day."_

 _"He's not been watching a lot of TV for a while," Andy's Sadness, who was female, moaned. "He's missing his favourite matches. And he's just met that girl._

" _Because he's just met her, he can't be in a relationship." Andy's Joy had an alarming thought. "Well, not today, at least."_

" _But he could be in the future," Andy's Disgust, a female, pointed out. "He could see her everyday and then – "_

" _And then we'll worry about it when it comes and not before," Andy's Joy finished. "But for now, let's take his mind off it." He put a memory core into the console…_

* * *

…and Andy had forgotten about Riley. As he cleaned the ice rink, he started day-dreaming about the Bahamas, a place he has always wanted to go to all his life.


	2. Chapter Two

_Riley's emotions were making sure she was up at six in the morning, like every other day since she was spotted by that ice hockey scout. And every day they made sure Riley had her healthy breakfast. They were usually creative at picking different breakfasts, but this hockey business has made tem pick oatmeal in low-fat milk with blueberries and a glass of orange juice every day for her._

 _"How long does she have go on like this?" Fear asked. "She's been at this hockey thing for months now."_

 _"Well, at least she's getting eight hours of sleep every day," Joy said._

 _"Yeah, enough sleep for more work and less time for eating, drinking and socializing," Disgust said._

 _"She's going to end up in her deathbed very soon," Sadness said. "Or worst, hospital."  
"Then we'll make sure she takes it nice and easy today," Joy said._

 _"But it's the final tryouts," Anger said. "She'll need to be focusing on her best performance today of all days."_

* * *

Coming down the stairs, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson in their robes just saw Riley getting her bag of hockey sticks and packed lunch together.

"Hey, best of luck today, Riley," Mr. Anderson said.

"Thanks, Dad." Riley headed to the door.

"Oh, Riley," Mrs. Anderson called. "I know you're in a hurry, but I was just wondering, no matter what happens today…"

"We'll go out or do something together at least," Riley finished. "Yes, Mom, I promise that. Got to go now. Love you." Then she ran out.

"Well, at least we managed to talk to her," Mrs. Anderson said.

That was the first time in months that she and Mr. Anderson could speak to Riley. Usually she was gone before they came down. Even though they understood she needed to focus and she was under pressure, they were still missing her company. She was working every day, even on weekends. Riley's parents weren't just worried about her stress and wellbeing; they were beginning to worry about losing her daughter completely.

* * *

Even though her extra practice last night had tired her out, Riley was full of energy today. She felt that last night had paid off because she was playing much better than yesterday. She was focusing on the hockey much better and watching out for dirty players to avoid them better. No one had pushed her down today, compared to the ten times yesterday.

By the time the morning session had finished, Riley thought she did her very best. She tried to think how she could have done any better, but she couldn't. And her coach had been blowing his whistle to her personally less and less as her tryouts went on.

The coach blew his whistle for the first time of today. "Well done, each and every single one of you. This morning has proved that you can play a nice clean game without cheating or playing rough.

"If it was up to me, I would have picked all of you to play in the Olympics this year. Sadly, it not up to me. It's up to him."

He skated out of the way and Riley and her players were greeted by a visitor. He was a partly bald man with a bushy black beard in a suit.

"Please welcome the U.S. Ambassador for the Hockey Olympics," their coach said.

The players applauded him.

* * *

" _The ambassador is here?" Fear cried. "Oh, we're done for now!" He touched the console before his co-workers could stop him._

* * *

Riley got worried about the ambassador but she put on her brave face to hide it.

"Thank you all very much," the ambassador said. "Now, my colleagues over there – " He pointed to the seats. Everyone saw three men and two women waving to them. " – and I have been watching you this morning. We're very impressed with all your hard work and dedication. But I'm sorry to say that there's only one place left in the Olympics and only one of you will be on it. So best of luck to all of you this afternoon." Then he walked off.

"Okay, listen up, guys," the coach said. "The trial begins at two. So make sure you all had enough to eat and be well rested before then. See you in two hours." Then he walked off.

* * *

" _She's not even eating her lunch," Sadness pointed out._

 _The emotions watched Riley's untouched homemade salad in her small red lunchbox as she was sitting in the females' changing room under her hook._

 _"Maybe we should talk to the other teammates?" Joy suggested._

 _"And get wrong information from someone who doesn't want us to succeed?" Anger scoffed. "No way!"  
_

 _"She's not even finished college or done anything volunteering," Sadness said._

 _"What's your point?" Disgust asked._

 _"If this ice hockey doesn't go down, she'll have nothing. She won't get a job and she'll have to rely on Mom and Dad."_

 _"Should I bring this to Riley's mind?" Fear reached for the console, but was stopped._

 _"Riley doesn't need any more problems on her mind right now," Joy said, as she let go of Fear's arm. "Let's just make her eat her salad and focus on the hockey techniques, not the worst." She touched the console and Riley began eating her salad.  
_

* * *

Two o'clock arrived. Riley was on the ice with her team that the coach had put her in. She was worried but still determined to get picked for the Olympics. She looked at the opposing team – half of the team that she trained with for six months are now her opponents. Then she saw the ambassador and his colleagues in their VIP seats taking notes and watching her and her team mates.

The coach blew his whistle.

Riley watched the hockey as she chased after it to the opponents' team. She tried to reach for it, but it snatched by another opponent. She followed after that opponent. The hockey was firing towards her. She ran and caught it, but she was knocked down by another opponent.

* * *

" _Oh, all my worries are coming true," Fear panicked._

 _"Mine too," Sadness added._

 _"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Disgust asked._

 _Anger pushed everyone aside. "It's time to take effective action." He pressed the console._

* * *

Riley frowned and got back up. She skated faster than she's ever skated before. She managed to catch the hockey and take it away. She quickly whacked the hockey to one of her players before another opponent could stop her and saw him score a goal.

After the coach blew his whistle and continued the game, Riley charged for the hockey. She reached for it, but the opponent whacked it away. Then she saw a player from the other team catching and scoring it in the net. She skated forward faster.

* * *

 _For the next forty two minutes, Riley's emotions have been watching and trying to control her during the tryout, but they were getting stressed out themselves._

 _"This is tougher than I thought," Joy said._

 _"It's worse than I feared!" Fear cried._

" _We're not pushing her hard enough!" Anger cried._

 _"We've been at this for forty five minutes and she's not getting anywhere," Disgust pointed out._

 _"Well, neither are the others," Joy said._

 _"That means no one will get picked for the team," Sadness said. "Especially Riley."_

 _Then they heard a whistle call and saw the coach said, "Time's up. It's deciding time."_

 _"Well, here we go," Joy said. "If we don't get in, consider ourselves lucky that we were able to perform today."_

* * *

Riley was sweating and panting when the ambassador and his colleges walked over to the team. She felt she pushed herself further to the other side of the universe.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said. "I have watched you all work very hard and you were all impressive, but the one that impressed me the most is…"

Riley closed her eyes and feared for the worse.

"Anderson!"

Riley opened her eyes and was about to skate to him, but another skater from her team had beaten her to it.

"Who are you, mate?" the ambassador said.

"Sam Anderson," the player said.

"No, not you," the ambassador said. "Riley Anderson."

Riley couldn't believe it. She thought she was dreaming, but the loud applauding proved she wasn't. She skated over and shook hands with the Ambassador.

He lifted her arm up. "I am happy to say that Riley Anderson will be joining the USA team for this year's Olympics. Do you have anything to say, Miss Anderson?"

Embarrassed, Riley lowered her arm. "Well, all I can say is that I'm very honoured to be picked. But I wouldn't have made it if it weren't for my excellent coach and my fellow team mates and sometimes rivals to help me push myself to get to where I am. So, in short, thank you, everyone." She received more applause.

* * *

Riley was still over the moon when she skated off. She felt that her dreams were finally coming true and it was much better than anything she dreamt through her life could bring.

BUMP!

Only when she bumped into someone that she realised that she wasn't watching where she was going. "I'm so sorry." She looked at who she bumped into and she was delighted. "Andy!"

"Nice going out there, Riley," Andy said. "You were really good."

"Have you been watching?"

"Yeah. And I was really impressed. I feel like I'm getting to know a celebrity before they become famous."

"Well, I wouldn't really count on it, but thank you for saying that." Riley smiled. "So, what are you doing here early? Are you working extra time or – "

"Oh, no. Because the stadium wants to close early today after these events, they asked me to come in to clean up early. Then I'll be helping out the orphans tonight on a trip to Grabbo's."

"Oh, I know that," Riley said. "I like that place. Well, best of luck to you all. See you soon."

"Bye, Riley," Andy called. "And congrats once again."

* * *

" _Phew!" Fear wiped the sweat from his brow. "All over."_

 _"See? Nothing but progress," Joy said happily._

 _"Well, I don't think her happiness is going to last long," Anger said._

 _"What do you mean?" Joy asked._

 _Anger pointed ahead. Everyone saw on the screen Jordan approaching Riley._

 _"He missed Riley's performance entirely," Disgust said. "What kind of boyfriend is he?"_

 _"This isn't going to end well." That was all Sadness could say._


	3. Chapter Three

_Andy's emotions watched him as he skateboarded to the World Vision Orphanage. Like every emotion in every creature, they were watching what he saw from the big screen that represented his eyesight. They were all behind the vast console that was updated and upgraded regularly._

 _"Are you sure it's a good idea to help out with the kids after cleaning that rink?" his Fear said. "That ice was hard work enough as it is."_

 _"Yeah," agreed the Disgust. "Why not just get another volunteer to help them?"_

 _"What if he loses his ice cleaning job?" Andy's Anger snapped. "We need to make sure he's working hard enough to get good references for future jobs. If he gets them, that is."_

 _"Don't forget that that he's enjoying his life at the moment," Andy's Joy said. "He loves what he's doing. And he cares for the children and not being in a paid job proves it."_

 _"Don't forget that he misses Mom and Molly," Sadness said._

 _"Yeah, but he's free from them now," Joy said. "No checking from his mom or moaning from Molly."_

 _"Yeah, but they're still his family," Sadness repeated._

* * *

Andy arrived at the massive, white bricked five floored, red roof tiled orphanage. It looked more like a posh hotel than an orphanage. Sometimes he wondered whether this was a hotel and World Vision bought the building to turn it into an orphanage. _And a good thing, too_ , he also thought. _What would happen to the kids without this?_

Andy knew it was going to be a busy night at Grabbo's tonight. After cleaning the rink, he knew this wasn't really the best option, but he didn't want to stop. Not because he wanted to improve his career, but because he cared a whole lot of the children and tried to make their lives better than they were at the moment. Part of the reason he got his voluntary job at the orphanage was his optimistic and playful personality. It was also lucky that the kids always had a wonderful time when he arrived.

"Andy!" the kids cried as they all ran to hug him.

"Hi, guys," Andy greeted back, as he hugged and patted them back.

The head of the orphanage, a brown haired and blue eyed forty five woman in a purple shirt and pink shirt, approached him. "Hi, Andy," she said. "You ready for tonight?"  
"As ready I'll ever be, Mrs. Jurdon" Andy said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mrs. Jurdon said. "Let's go to Grabbo's!"

"Yeah!" the kids shouted as they ran to the mini-bus.

Miss Jones, a black haired lady with colourful glasses in a yellow shirt and light blue jeans, went on the single deck dark blue bus first to point the kids to their seats and Miss Erltion, an African-American lady in a purple suit and skirt with black shoes, remained outside to tell them to board the bus safely.

On the journey to Grabbo's, Andy kept behind to make sure all the kids were behaving themselves. And they were, as usual. He rarely had to shout at the kids. The only times when he had to was when two kids were fighting and when a diva girl was being bossy and rude. Apart from those times, he and the kids always got on as good as gold.

Then Andy found single braided ginger hair Jenny Goulder, a seven year old girl in a flowery dress, sitting on her own as usual. He knew she liked being on her own and didn't act with the other kids much. Not even for her birthday or Christmas day.

"Hey, Jenny," he said, as he joined her.

"Hi, Andy," she said back in her most social way. It wasn't really social, but Andy would rather it be like that than not at all.

"Everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything's normal," Jenny moaned.

By 'normal', Andy knew that meant she was depressed for no one adopting her. "Don't worry," he said as calm as he could. "You'll get adopted some time."

"No, I won't," she muttered not for the first time. "No one likes me. No one wants anything to do with me."

"That's because you don't interact with others as much," Andy told her. She had been telling him that since she joined the orphanage two years ago. He was tired of having the same conversation, but he always reminded himself that he was never an orphan like her and never went through what she was going through so he tried his best to remain calm and cool.

"The least social your are," he told her, "the less likely grownups will want to adopt you."  
And with that, she turned her head away from him. This is the first time she has ever done that to him.

Andy sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but he was tired of Jenny's negative attitude. He couldn't just bottle it up any further, even though she was only seven years old. He didn't feel any better than he did before he said it.

* * *

Andy sadly and slowly made sure that every kid was off the bus.

"Everything all right, Andy?" asked Miss Erltion.

"I told Jenny that she needed to be more social and she turned away from me," he confessed. "This is the first time that's happened to me so I'm not taking this well at all."

"Welcome to our world," Miss Jones said. "We have to deal with this every single day."

"But, in fairness to you, Andy, you're getting through to her than any of us," Miss Erltion told him. "She's listening to you better than us."

"Yes, Andy," Mrs. Jurdon said. "I don't know why but you're better at getting through to these kids than we can. And we try every day."

Andy didn't know either. He didn't know wherever it was how he used to be a kid that was helping him with this or maybe he just had skills he didn't know he had. "Thanks, guys," he said. Those comments made him feel better than he did ten minutes ago. Then he followed them and the kids into Grabbo's.

* * *

 _Andy's emotions were watching him sitting at a table with eight orphans._

 _"If Andy's better than them, why don't they just give him their jobs?" Anger snapped._

 _"He's only been doing this for eight months," Disgust moaned. "That's no way he could take over."_

 _"What if he doesn't want to take over?" Joy said._

 _"Then he's likely to fail in life," Sadness muttered. "There aren't many opportunities in San Francisco."_

 _"He's just getting started here," Joy said. "Then who knows? Maybe something better will come. It takes time to find his true calling."_

 _"Yeah, as long as it doesn't take him half a century," Anger said._

* * *

Andy just smiled as he watched the orphans eating their beef burgers, spicy chicken wings, barbeque ribs, fish, pizza and lasagne. But he and the staff made sure all the kids were having some fruit and vegetables as part of their five a day. He was having a pepperoni pizza.

This was his favourite part of this volunteer opportunity: eating out with the orphans. It always reminded him when he ate out with his family, friends and most of all his toys. How he missed his toys. Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, the Potato Heads and his favourite toy, Woody. He loved those toys so much. Sometimes he wished he never donated them to Bonnie Anderson, but then he always reminded himself that he wouldn't have had time for them at all. Not even to glance at them when he got back to his small, one-bedroom flat. They are much happier being played at Bonnie's than being in his old house's attic.

Then Miss Erltion approached him. "Andy, do you want your half-hour break now?"

"Sure, Miss Erltion."

* * *

Inhaling the warm clean night air, Andy relaxed. He enjoyed stretching his arms and legs and standing up after eating his delicious pizza.

"I've been trying, Riley. You're just not giving me enough credit."

"I've been giving your plenty of credit and time. You've just not put it to good use."

Hearing the loud argument made Andy turned to face the angry voices. The male belonged to a young, black-haired man and the female belonged to… Riley!

"Look, Jordan," she sighed. "I know you're busy and you're trying to balance everything in your life like me, but it's just not working. I think it's better if we don't see each other for a while."

"Riley, please don't stay that," Jordan begged. "This will only make things worse."

"I'm sorry." Riley started to sobbed. "I don't want to do this either, but we tried everything and nothing's getting better."

"Then we'll try to something else," Jordan said. "There are plenty of things that could work."

"No."

"I know you're not a quitter, Riley. So don't quit on me."

"Well, you're not trying to quit your alcoholic, are you?" Riley pointed out. "And you never settle in a band. You keep quitting and auditioning for bands. You don't settle with them."

"They're always arguing with me," Jordan said. "Pushing me harder than I can and – "

"And you're still giving me pathetic excuses," she interrupted. She sighed once more. "I can't keep doing this, Jordan. I'm so sorry. I'll see you soon." She turned and walked away.

Also sobbing, Jordan walked away in the opposite direction.

Riley was still sobbing her eyes out when she was offered a tissue. "Thanks," she said. She blew her nose on it and looked at who gave it to her. "Andy!" She felt a bit better for seeing him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Andy offered.

Riley stopped crying and sniffling. "No, there's nothing you can do for me at the moment, but I'll get over it. So are you here on your own?"

"No, I'm on duty helping the orphans," Andy said. Then his watch beeped. "And my break is over. I have to get back. See you later, Riley."

Watching him go back in the restaurant, Riley peered through the window. She saw that Andy was not lying about helping the orphans. He was helping the waiters serve them their desserts.

Seeing him helping them made Riley feel better. She wondered why Jordan couldn't be like that. He was more in his music and alcohol. That was why he was always showing up late for Riley's practices or not at all. Even though he was being true to himself, Riley just couldn't tolerate it at the moment.

Then she looked at the clock tower striking seven. She started to head to San Jose's, where she and her parents agreed to meet.


	4. Chapter Four

Riley finally made it to the Flying Chips at half seven like she and her family had arranged. Even though she was tired and not really wanted to be eating out, she and her family hadn't interact with each other much and she knew she owed it for her family for their patience and understanding of what's she going through. Then again she hadn't had a delicious large cheeseburger and chips for a while. So she kept that in mind as she entered the cream walled, candle-scent restaurant.

"Riley!" her parents cried as she approached them.

"Hi, mom, dad," Riley said.

After a quick hug, she sat down with at the wooden table.

"We are so proud of you, honey," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Once again you never cease to amaze me," Mr. Anderson said.

"Thanks."

Mrs. Anderson expected her daughter to be more excited and enthusiastic about the event.

* * *

 _So were her emotions._

 _"What's wrong with her?" the Sadness asked. "What is she sad about today? Out of all days of her whole life?"_

 _"Maybe she's worried about not coming first in the Olympics," the Fear suggested._

 _"Maybe she's exhausted from her training today," the Anger said._

 _"Maybe she needs to go," the Joy said._

 _All the emotions looked at her._

 _"Back home, I meant," she explained. "Maybe eating out isn't the best for her right now."  
_

 _"But she's with her family," the Disgust said. "Maybe she needs to talk to her parents so that they can help her afterwards."_

* * *

"What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Anderson asked. "You should be happy with yourself."

"I am," Riley said. "It's just that Jordan and I have broken up today."

So that was why she was unhappy. Her parents were shocked to hear that. Ever since he met them on Riley's first date, they took a shining to Jordan. And they were hardly worried about him and Riley together while they were in school and in college. Then they started to get worried when Riley was picked for a tryout for ice hockey Olympics and Jordan was becoming an alcohol-addicted washed up musician. They tried to help him by getting him into rehab and try finding a job to support him while he chases his dreams, but they couldn't get through to him. And he was becoming rather difficult. So they thought Riley not being with him anymore was for the best, but they knew now wasn't the time to tell her that.

"I'm so sorry, love," Mrs. Anderson said.

"So am I," Mr. Anderson said. "I know it's going to get take a long time to get over something like this, but I just want you to know that we are always here for you, no matter how tough life gets for you."

"And we are so proud of you," Mrs. Anderson said. "And not just for today, but all you have accomplished throughout your life."

Riley stopped sniffling and gave a smile, but not a very big one. "Thanks, guys. Thanks for your support and your understanding."

Then their moods improved when their starter of garlic bread and mushrooms in cheese sauce arrived. As they started eating, Riley asked her parents how was their work going and everything in their lives.

* * *

 _While their parents were talking, Riley's emotions were watching her eat her mushrooms._

 _"Hmm, those starters sure look good," Disgust said._

 _"Yeah, it's making me feel hungry," Fear admitted._

 _Then Joy noticed Sadness looking fed up. "What's the matter, Sadness? Still upset about Riley breaking up from Jordan? Or worried about Riley failing in the Olympics?"_

 _"I thought that was my job," Fear said when he came with his lettuce and beetroot salad._

 _"I'm sad that now Jordan is gone," Sadness said, "she won't find any more friends when Mom and Dad are dead."_

 _"Don't worry, we'll make sure she – " Then Joy looked back at the screen. "Oh, boy, the cheeseburger and chips!" She pressed the console…_

* * *

…and Riley was waffling down her delicious cheeseburger.


	5. Chapter Five

It had been a long night last night with the kids, but Andy still wouldn't have missed it for the world. Even though he was still tired, he still had to go to work in the morning because Miss Riley Anderson had some ice hockey to practise. He didn't mind at all.

As he had his Pearrific green smoothie for breakfast, he began to start thinking about Riley. They only met each other two days ago, but they had been friendly with each other since then and he already liked her. In fact, even though he knew it was unrealistic, he started to think she was the most beautiful lady she had ever seen in his life.

Then he remembered her breaking up with her irresponsible boyfriend last night. He wondered wherever this would be a good chance to ask her out before someone else beats him to it. But then he remembered three things. Firstly, she was a very busy and dedicated ice hockey player and probably wasn't into looking for a boyfriend now. Secondly, she had just broken up with her ex-boyfriend and thought she was still upset about it. Thirdly, he remembered that he had never had what he would call a girlfriend before. At college, he would have hung out with some girls but with his male friends as well. He had never been with a girl on his own. So in the end he didn't know the first thing about girlfriends and decided not to risk it.

* * *

The morning was a warm one. So warm that Andy was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts as he roller-skated to the ice rink stadium. Even though it was tiring, he was glad that he was either skateboarding or rollerblading to work. He thought it was giving him the exercise he needed for the day and it saved him money going to the gym or buying a city bus pass.

He was shocked when he arrived at the stadium. It was closed off with police cars and tape all around it. Some officers were backing the crowd and news reporters away.

 _Andy's emotions were panicking as well._

 _"_ _What happened?" The Anger struck out. "Is it just a little burglary or something?"_

 _"_ _What will we do?" The Fear asked. "Andy will be put out of a job."_

 _"_ _Now, let's stay focused here, guys," The Joy said. "The more we find out about this mystery, the clearer it will be to us." Then he looked through Andy's eyes and saw an African American with a beard and glasses. "Here we are, Mr. Thompson. Let's go ask him."_

Andy went to Mr. Thompson, the manager of the ice rink stadium. "What's going on, sir?"

"There's been an arson last night, Andy," Thompson said. "We don't know much about it, but the police are investigating it further. I'm afraid you can't work here for at least a whole week, Andy. I'm so sorry you got up early for this. I tried ringing you."

 _A week?_ Andy was upset to hear that, but he knew moaning and nagging to his boss won't change anything so he decided to rise above it. "Thank you for telling, sir." He started walking away.

"I'll call you when you're need again," Thompson promised.

Andy thanked him again before he carried on walking. Even though he was relieved he still had his job, he was worried about what he would do until then. He had been so used to being a workaholic that he wasn't use to free time. He wouldn't volunteer at World Vision until three days. And there was nothing to do at his small apartment. It was so small that it would take him half an hour to clean up. And there was no TV for him to see all day or video games for him to play as he was used to working. And there were no new books for him to read. And he had no new money to buy a new book or a new game to play.

"But I have to practise!"

Andy stopped. He turned and saw Riley arguing with Mr. Thompson. She was not wearing her usual brown jacket and her white trousers as she had been wearing for the last few days. Andy thought it was the blazing hot weather that persuaded her to wear a yellow vest and pink shorts.

"The stadium needs to be repaired before you can go back on the ice, Miss Anderson," Thompson said.

"I'm in the Olympics," Riley protested. "How am I going to practise?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Anderson," Thompson said, "but I just can't let you in."

"I can help you."

Riley turned around. "Andy? You can really help me? How?"

"Well, it's not ice, but there's a playground that's a five minute walk away. I got two roller blades. I can practise with you."

* * *

 _While Riley was making her mind up about Andy's offer, her emotions were worrying about it._

 _"_ _Could he be lying?" Fear asked. "Is he tricking us?"_

 _"_ _I say we decline his offer," Disgust said._

 _"_ _Why?" Joy asked._

 _"_ _Because we only met him three times and we don't know him. He could still be a stranger."_

 _"_ _But what about Riley's dream?"_

 _"_ _He's not even taking Riley to some ice," Anger snapped._

 _"_ _I think we should stick to what we know," Sadness added._

 _The other emotions agreed, except Joy._

 _"_ _This is when we need to break out of our comfort zone," she said. "Besides, she knows how to defend herself. Remember when those thugs at school tried to take her bag, but she slammed them into the brick wall? So, let's take the risk." She pressed the console down._

* * *

Riley smiled. "Okay, Andy. I'll follow you."

"Great," Andy cried happily. "Oh, before I forget." He took his green rucksack off his back and got out a pair of white roller blades with pink laces. "I don't much about skating, but I thought if you would us these…"

"I would keep my skating up," Riley said.

"Exactly." He was amazed with how she finished his sentence.

She took them, took off her white trainers and put on the new roller blades. They fitted her feet like a glove.

"My sister Molly used to have them," Andy replied. "But she grew out of them and wanted to give them away. So I kept them in case anyone wants or needs them."

"Well, I need them now. Let's go." Riley led the way.

Andy said goodbye to Mr. Thompson again before the police caught his attention.

* * *

"I'm grateful for all this, Andy," Riley said as she skated next to Andy, "but why do you want to help me?"

"Well, I don't have anything better to do and I hate being bored," he replied.

"So what are you going to do until the stadium is repaired?"

"I don't know. I suppose I could go back to my family for a week."

"Or if you want to stay, you could help with my hockey."

"But, Riley, I don't know the first thing about hockey. I can't ice skate. And I never even made one good snowman."

"Well, you don't know until you tried. It might be one of your hidden talents. Take me for example. I never thought roller-skating and ice-skating are not so different. Well, they _are_ different, but my point is it's helping me to keep my skating up."

Soon they arrived at where Andy said he would take her.

"A basketball court?" Riley started to feel that she was lied to and betrayed.

"I know there's no ice," he said, "but I'd say it's as big as an ice rink and there's no one using it. It rarely gets used."

Riley had a look around and saw that the court _was_ as big as an ice rink. And there was nothing in the way at all. She put her bag down and got her hockey and sticks out.

"Now, if I'm going to be helping you out," Andy said, "how about you helping me by introducing the world of hockey to me?"

* * *

 _Riley's emotions weren't too sure about what was going on._

 _"_ _What does this Andy think he's doing?" Anger roared. "Is he trying to trick her into doing something she doesn't want to do?"_

 _"_ _But what choice does she have?" Joy asked. "Either she trains like this or she doesn't train at all and she will out of practise for the Olympics. Now if anyone has better ideas, now's the time to tell me."_

 _After waiting for twenty seconds and getting no hands up or anyone even opening their mouths, she pressed the console._

* * *

Riley smiled again. "All right, let's begin."

After giving Andy one of her sticks, she showed him how to hold the stick correctly and how to aim the hockey quickly before whacking it. Then she gave him a demonstration of how it works.

"Okay, Andy," she said. "In your own time."

Andy skated to the hockey and his stick around it. He whacked it to under the basketball hoop (which they were using as hockey nets). He gave it his best shot but he felt embarrassed after he fired and he couldn't look at where it was heading.

"You scored!" Riley cried happily.

Andy opened his eyes and the hockey was under the basketball hoops. He felt very impressed. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he started to think that Riley was about hockey was one of his hidden talents.

"Now that you can score," Riley said, "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Okay, bring it on." Andy went to collect the hockey. He dragged it to the centre and Riley showed him how to the rival team will try to take it from him and play dirty tricks on him. Then she showed him how to defend himself from them.

"Now, let's give it a try," she said.

Andy caught the hockey with his stick and pushing it towards the basketball hoop. Then Riley caught it with her stick and whacked it away.

Andy skated after it. Then she saw Riley trying to knock him down with her elbow, but he skated forward, dodging it. He caught the hockey. She got the hockey as well, but his stick knocked hers away before scoring another goal.

* * *

After another half an hour of training Andy who managed to keep his success up, they decided to take a breather and drank some bottle water from her bag.

He sighed. "I think you'd make a great coach."

"Really?"

"Seriously. You know, if either you can't continue your Olympic career or you retire at the age you're suppose to retire, you could teach the next generation of ice hockey. Like being an Olympic coach or opening an ice hockey group for little kids."

"Hmm, that's a thought," Riley said. She didn't know whether he was being polite or charming, but she liked it. It was cheering her up. And she thought she would have no options this morning.

"You know, you could start with the kids at the World Vision Orphanage," Andy suggested. "They need to get out of orphanage more. Too much I-Pads and TV. They don't know the joy of playing with toys like I did when I was their age."

"Well, I'll see how I do with you first," Riley said as she got up. "Let's go."

They got up and continued their training. Riley told Andy now he had learned the craft, it was time to learn how professionals would do it. He didn't know how it was going to play out, but he did when she was doing what they did before only faster.

It was too much for Andy but it wasn't easy for Riley after. After too much skating and whacking and running after the hockey, Andy fell down and Riley collapsed onto him. They weren't upset, but they laughed together. As they kept on laughing, they kept their eyes fixed on each other. And they were enjoying it.

Then Andy's phone rang. Riley quickly got off as he answered it.

"Hello?" he answered. "Oh, hi, Mom. Hmm, yeah. This weekend? Not a problem. In fact, you guys couldn't have picked a better time to come. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye. Love you." He turned his phone off and turned back to Riley. "My mom and my sister. They're coming this weekend. I've got nothing better to do because the stadium is under repair."

"Maybe I could drop by from after practice," Riley said.

"Yeah, you could."

Then her watch beeped. "Oh, well, I'd better head back home. Care to skate back with me? My mom's making some pancakes tonight."  
After thinking about it for five seconds, he immediately said, "Sure. Thank you."

"No, thank you for helping me with this."

Andy smiled as he followed her.


	6. Chapter Six

On the way back to Riley's house, both she and Andy decided to get to know each other by chattering about their lives. She went first, explaining that how hard it was for her to move to San Francisco from Minnesota. She was upset at first but she learned to move on and embrace the wonderful city. She would go back to catch up with her friends some times, mostly Meg among them, but she's not been able to visit her for a while since she devoted her time to her ice hockey business.

Then Andy started with how most of his childhood was spent with his beloved toys. Even though he had real friends and he was that kind of person who was easy to make some, he always thought his best ones were his toys, especially Woody and Buzz Lightyear among them. Then when he was heading for college, he decided it was time for his beloved toys to move on as well. He gave them to a little girl called Bonnie who promised him that she would take care of them. Even though Riley said that was very sweet of him and he knew the toys were being happily played with Bonnie than being locked in the attic, he still missed them. He sometimes wished he never gave them away, but kept them to comfort him after a hard day's work. Then he would always remind himself that he wouldn't have time for them anyway and he got home so tired and late that he wouldn't have time for them so he reminded himself that he did the right thing.

Finally, they arrived at Riley's house. As taking their roller skates off, he followed her up the steps to the door. After unlocking it, she welcomed him in. He went in and saw how wonderful it was. He liked how clean it was and he loved all the beautiful walls, pictures, and furniture. "I like this house already."

"Well, it's not much," Riley told him. "But then we don't need much. It's just the three of us."

 _Well, it's better than my flat._ Andy's flat was a one bedroom flat with one bed, one tiny kitchen, one dining table and the smallest bathroom anyone has even seen. That wouldn't be so bad if he could even afford to keep the rent as easily as he could, but he earned just enough to pay for a month. He was working and pushing himself harder than he could, yet no one would promote him or given him a well-paid job.

Then Riley's parents came down and she introduced Andy to them. He happily shook hands with them.

"How long have you known my daughter?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I met her three days ago," Andy replied.

"It's only been yesterday since she broke with Jordan," Mrs. Anderson whispered to her husband. "I would never dream it would be that quick to – "

"Mom, we can hear you," Riley said.

"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Anderson apologized. "Dinner will be ready in two hours. Andy, feel free to use the shower if you like."

Andy thanked her and turned to Riley. "Would you like to shower first?"

"I'm not desperate," she said. "You're our guest. You use it first."

"Okay." And he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later, after a lovely shower and changing into his smart clothes of a blue shirt and creamy trousers, Andy sat down with the Andersons. Riley, wearing a beautiful sleeved orange dress, sat on the other side of him. Then he tucked into the tastiest blueberry pancakes he had ever eaten.

As they ate, Riley told them about how the stadium had been burnt and needed a week's worth of repair, but Andy came up with a clever plan to help her keep practicing for the Olympics: roller-skating in a basketball court.

"It's not the same as being on the ice," she said, "but it's better than doing nothing."

"And at least you have a new friend," Mrs. Anderson.

Riley gave her a stern look. "What's that suppose to mean, Mom?"

"Because you don't tell me enough about what's going on in your career, we don't know how you are or if you even have friends. The only thing I know about you after you come home is that you're tired. I know I only just met him, but I feel like Andy is such a very trustworthy fellow."

"Well, I try my very best," the young man said modestly.

"So, Andy, apart from you ice cleaning job," Mr. Anderson said, "what else do you do?"

Andy explained that he had been volunteering for at the World Vision orphanage for two years and he liked helping out there. Trying not to blow his own trumpet, he said as modest as possible he was a reference for every one of the kids that got adopted there. Then he went on saying how he helped in the office and how he helped to take the kids out on day and night trips, which was his favourite part.

"Very nice," said an impressed Mr. Anderson.

"Do you have any future plans?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Well, I'm planning to get married and have kids on my own," Andy said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find those things," Riley said. "I have faith in you."

They exchanged smiles.

* * *

Soon it was time for Andy to head back to his flat. Riley headed out of the door with him.

"So tomorrow at the same time or earlier?" he asked.

"Just half an hour earlier, if possible," she replied.

He smiled. "Consider it done."

Riley smiled back. "And thanks for everything today, Andy. See you tomorrow."

Then Andy headed off back to his flat. He was feeling happier than he had been since he moved to San Francisco. Despite his two jobs and he got on with every employer at each of them, he didn't have anyone that he could call a true friend. Even though he only met her three days ago, he was beginning to think that Riley was his first friend from this city. Just thinking about her was enough to make him happy.


	7. Chapter Seven

Andy put the finishing touch on his small wooden table. It was a purple candle. It was a single, half-burnt one but had a lavender scent. It was bright enough to shine over the plates, the cutlery and the red table mats on the table.

Andy's mom and Molly had not been to his San Francisco flat before. He was always busy and the only times he went back to their house were birthdays and Christmases. But because he had some time off, they were able to come and visit him. And because it was their first time, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

It wasn't the cleaning the flat that was stressing him out as it was very small; it was the salad, the garlic bread and the roasted chicken he was making for them. And as if his family coming over for the first time wasn't stressing him out, he had invited Riley to come and meet them just like he met her family a week ago.

Andy and Riley had been practising at the basketball court for a whole week. She was able to keep her skills up while he improved the skills he never knew he had. He wouldn't call himself an expert or a professional, though. Not yet, anyway. Today they got a call from Mr. Thompson who told them that the stadium was finally repaired. Tomorrow they could go back to work. Andy was worried about not working with Riley again. He knew how much she needed to focus on this job, but he enjoyed being with her. Though he was already friends with her on Facebook, Twitter and Linkedin, it wouldn't be the same as meeting her in person. He hoped she would feel the same.

Then the doorbell rang. Andy opened the door and was delighted to see Molly and his mom. He hugged them both.

"Wow, I can see you keep on top of this flat," Mrs. Davis said. "Top of this flat. Get it?"

Andy got the joke because his flat was the top flat on the building. "Well, I try my best," he said. "So how was the train journey?"

"Loud but quick," Molly replied. "Better than being stuck in all those traffic jams."

Then the door knocked again.

"It's not the landlord, is it?" his mom said.

Andy hoped not. "I paid him this month's rent. I shouldn't have to pay more." He opened the door and felt relived who it was. "For a moment, I thought you were my landlord."

Riley chuckled. "Well, let's hope I never become one."

Andy welcomed her in and introduced her to his family. Then his kitchen timer went off. "Okay, everyone, take your seats and I'll bring everything out."

"Would you like a hand?" everyone offered.

"No thanks," he called.

His guests all took their seats.

"He always gets stressed when he's cooking," Molly told Riley.

"I can hear you, Molly," Andy called from his small kitchen.

* * *

It didn't take five minutes for the garlic breads and the salad of lettuce, spring onion, tomato, cucumber and feta cheese to be eaten. The table was full of empty plates.

"This is really good, Andy," Riley complimented.

"This is only the starters," Andy said modestly.

"No, really," Molly said. "Your cooking skills have improved since the last time we baked Mom's birthday cake together."

"That's because I wasn't the sous chef." He and his sister had a laugh between them. How much had he missed her and his mom. He was starting to relax more now that he was with his family again. And he felt more relaxed that they were getting on with Riley as well.

Then the kitchen timer beeped again and he went back into the kitchen.

Mrs. Davies faced Riley and asked what she did for a living. The young hockey player said she was in the Olympics. She told her how Andy was clever to help her keep her training up while the stadium was being repaired. She went on to say that Andy would make a great hockey player.

"Has he been on the ice yet?" Mrs. Davis asked.

"Not yet, but we should be able to soon," Riley answered.

Then Andy immediately came back in and put a metal dish down. He took the lid off and everyone went in awe as they smelt the vast roasted chicken with dripping gravy and blocked with roasted potatoes among other vegetables.

"So how long has Riley been your…" Mrs. Davis tried to think of something that wouldn't cause her embarrassment afterwards. "You-know?" she managed to finished.

Riley chuckled a little.

"Mom, it's not been like that," Andy told her. "We're just friends that's been working together. This is Riley's first time here as much as it's yours and Molly's. I'm going to miss working with her."

"But it doesn't have to be like this if you don't want it to be, Andy."

Andy looked at her guest. "Pardon, Riley?"

"I mean, you could come with me early in the morning and help me practice," she explained.

"But I can't ice skate," he said. "And I'm only worried about holding you back by teaching me how to be on the ice."

Molly stood up. "Well, if you're giving out lessons, I'll join in as well."

"That's settled, then," Riley said. "Tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning. Okay, Andy?"

After struggling to think of anything, Andy gave up and said, "Sure, coach."

They exchange smiles as they headed to the door.

"Thanks for the meal, Andy," Riley said. "And thanks for the lovely meal." She kissed him on the cheek before she headed back down.

That was the first time Andy had been kissed by any girl with the exception of his mother. Already liking it and feeling happy, Andy closed the door and went back to his family. He was surprised to see both of them washing up and dying the pots. "I'll do all of them, guys."

"You've been so busy with dinner tonight," Mrs. Davis said. "At least, let us wash up."

"Yeah," Molly agreed. "Don't forget, you need to save your energy for your girlfriend's ice-skating lessons tomorrow. Don't want to let her down, do we?"

Andy couldn't work out whether they were still confused about Riley not being his girlfriend (yet, he hoped) or they were just teasing him. Then he remembered it had been a lovely night with his family who he rarely saw so he just laughed about it with them.


	8. Chapter Eight

Andy was struggling to get a grip on the ice. He had never worn ice skates before and was wobbling, even though he was holding on the metal bars. That was all he had been doing since he got on the ice fifteen minutes ago.

As he tried to make an attempt to skate out, he watched Molly skating on the ice. She had always been more of a skater that he was. While he was more into skateboarding and bowling, she was more into ice skating and cheerleading.

Andy was impressed to see his sister had caught up with her ice-skating even though she hadn't ice-skated in nine months. Riley was impressed as well. She only had to give her three or four tips to improve her ice-skating, which she took and was grateful.

Then Molly pointed out that Andy was the only who was struggling.

Riley skated to him. "Come on, Andy. It's your turn."

"Yeah, Andy," Molly teased.

Both girls giggled as they took his arms.

"Oh, no, no. Please, no." Andy's begging didn't help him at all. He decided to go with the flow as he let them guide him along the ice rink.

"That's it, Andy," Riley told him. "Just feel calm and relax."

Andy started to feel more relax.

"Now, we're going to let go."

That shocked him to the core. "No, no, no."

When the girls did let him go, he closed his eyes, expected to fall down.

"Oh, open your eyes," Molly called. "You've not fallen down at all."

Andy opened his eyes and saw that he was still standing. And he was catching his grip. He started to move his right leg forward. Then his left leg forward. Then his right leg forward further. Then his left leg forward further. He kept doing further and faster than before. And he was feeling good about it.

"That's it, Andy!" Riley cheered. Then she turned to his little sister. "Was he a late bloomer at everything?"

"Well, not with skateboarding, school studies or toys," Molly said. "He was at bowling and basketball, but he still won his trophies in the end."

"That's good." Riley's good feelings started to flush. She realized that she had been so focused on ice hockey her own life and had time for nothing else. It was her most favourite thing and she had no regrets as she was chosen for the Olympics. But then she started to realize how much she was missing out of life. Her parents, her friends and all the other skills and activities she wanted to try at.

* * *

 _Her emotions were shocked to find Sadness touching the panel._

 _Joy pushed her away "Now's not the right time for this, Sadness. Can't Riley be sad after this is over, not during?"_

 _"_ _Sorry, Joy," Sadness apologized. "But if Riley doesn't realize what she's missing out of her life now, she never will."_

 _"_ _Not that I'm taking sides," Fear said, "but Sadness does have a point. We don't want it to be too late for Riley."_

 _"_ _Look, we got enough on our plate with the Olympics," Disgust intervened. "She can't be distracted with anything else."_

 _"_ _Like I always say," Joy said, "we'll just worry about – "_

 _"_ _You said a hundred times already," Anger snapped._

 _"_ _Yeah, can't you say anything new?" Disgust moaned._

 _Joy couldn't say anything new because she didn't know what to do if anything bad would happen to Riley. But she couldn't let the others know otherwise the whole moving to San Francisco event when their girl was eleven would repeat all over again._

 _They heard a loud bump._

 _"_ _I think Andy's fallen over," Anger said._

* * *

Anger was right. It _was_ Andy who had landed on his knees. Riley skated to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Andy said. "I just went too fast, I bet." He started to look into her blue eyes. He never realized how beautiful they were.

Riley just smiled back. "Well, let that teach you never go too fast again. You can never tell with the ice. You can fall, unexpected."

"Next time you fall, let's hope you land in a pair of arms," Molly teased.

Andy frowned at her teasing. "Go away, Molly."

Molly giggled and skated away.

Riley helped Andy up.

"I'm still enjoying, though," he told her. "I just need to practise more." He hoped he would practise more and faster so he could be worthy enough to help his girlfriend. Then his phone started ringing. It was from the orphanage. He skated off the ice to talk to them.

Riley and Molly skated off the ice to catch up with him.

When he finished speaking, he turned to them. "That was the orphanage," he told them. "The show we were going to see is cancelled. The theatre has a major power cut. The kids are upset and the staff is angry that the money can't be returned."

That made Riley feel sorry for the poor orphans. Then she had an idea. "Remember when you said that I could teach your orphans to ice-skate and maybe even ice hockey?"

Andy nodded. Then his smile grew wider as he guessed very highly what she was going to say.

* * *

And it was exactly what he thought off. Riley was trying the orphans how to ice skate. The stadium kindly let Riley and Andy let it open for the night. The kids were laughing and enjoying themselves so it seemed to pay off. Even the antisocial Jenny was enjoying herself and she was very friendly with Riley who listened to every tip she gave her like everyone did.

* * *

 _As Andy was enjoying the moment, so were his emotions._

 _"_ _Isn't it just lovely?" Andy's Joy sighed._

 _Everyone agreed. Even Andy's Anger couldn't find anything wrong to point out._

* * *

Andy was soon joined by Riley.

"Thanks for agreeing to this," he said. "It's really made their night tonight."

She smiled. "No problem. Glad to be of help."

Then Andy introduced her to the orphanage staff and she shook their hands. They couldn't thank her enough for arranging all this for tonight. They were enjoying as much as the kids.

After so much excitement, it was time for rest and dinner. Dinner was on both Andy and Riley and the kids and the staff enjoyed their sandwiches and salad.

"You know what you said about me becoming a coach?" Riley said to Andy.

Andy nodded.

"Well, while I've been helping your little friends stay on ice," she went on, "I thought that I could. Just in case the Olympics doesn't work out well. So, thanks for the idea."

Andy smiled. "You're welcome." He always felt better when people took his suggestions and felt better afterwards.

After an enjoyable dinner, it was time for Riley to teach the kids how to play ice hockey. Though she was not a certified ice hockey coach, she used her best judgement on the kids and she decided that they were all good enough skaters to play the game.

Andy trusted Riley and the orphanage staff trusted Andy, so it was all decided to go ahead.

Riley showed the kids how to hold the stick and whack their rubber pucks. She did her best to teach them as best as she could. She hoped they were enjoying it and she wasn't encouraging the kids to fight dirty like some professional ice hockey players did.

* * *

At half eight, it was time to head back to the World Vision Orphanage. The kids were all sad that it had to be over but each and every one of them never forgot to thank Riley personally.

The orphanage staff and Andy all thanked Riley for her time to a wonderful night for everyone, despite her busy schedule. She said it was her complete pleasure and it was her biggest break since she started the Olympics.

* * *

 _Her emotions were feeling exactly the same as well._

 _"_ _See everything's going well," Joy said. "Nothing bad happened so far."_

 _"_ _For the time being," Fear said._

 _"_ _What could possibly go wrong?" Joy asked._


	9. Chapter Nine

Well, the day had finally arrived. The first ice hockey day for the Olympics had finally arrived. Riley Anderson had never been so nervous in her life. This was her dream since her parents gave her an ice hockey stick for her fourth birthday and she was still worried. Even her first days in San Francisco felt more relaxing than what she was feeling right now.

As she skated onto the ice with the other American players in the Joe Louis Arena, which was where the Winter Olympics were taking place at this season, she kept her eyes peeled for her parents. On the one hand, she was grateful that she got them tickets for every game she was going to play at. She could do with every support she could get every day she played, but the other hand said that she didn't want to make them miss days of work to see her make a complete nuisance of herself. She also kept her eyes peeled for Andy, who she got tickets for. She couldn't find him as both the home and the guest seats were completely full. She didn't know if Andy was here whether she would be glad he was here or worried about him seeing her being the clown of the ice instead of the champion. She feared the worst and she couldn't help it.

As Riley and her players sang _The Star-Spangled Banner_ , she spotted her parents. They were easy to find as they were on the very front row. They waved to her. She couldn't wave back as she had both her hands on her hockey stick and she had to focus on her singing. But as she continued, she gave them a quick nod and wink to acknowledge that she could see them.

The audience applauded as the singing finished. Then they turned to see the first team they were facing this season: Finland!

That got Riley really worrying. This was her first day of her playing in the Olympics and she was facing one of the best ice hockey teams in the world! As the Finland players sang their national anthem, Riley looked for Andy in the audience. She started to feel like she needed him to be here. She didn't know why, but that was how she was feeling and she couldn't control herself. Her anxiety was getting worst when she couldn't find him among the full audience.

* * *

 _Joy and the other emotions were trying to get Fear away from the console._

 _"Fear, why are we looking for Andy?" Joy demanded. "We need Riley to focus!"_

 _"We are facing professionals!" Fear cried out. "She needs Andy to help her!"_

 _"And just how is that going to help her through the day?" Disgust said. "Focusing on Andy instead of ice hockey!"_

 _"The Finland Anthem has finished," Anger pointed out._

 _The emotions stopped fighting and saw that he was right._

 _Joy quickly addressed the emotions. "Attention, everyone. We'll focus on the ice hockey first."_

 _"Then can we dwell on Andy not showing up if he doesn't?" Sadness asked._

 _Joy preferred that not to happen at all, but she knew if she tried to prevent it, Sadness would only do it anyway. So, despite her gut feeling, she said, "Fine, but only if he doesn't show up. Promise?"_

 _The emotions hesitantly promised and went back to work together to help Riley._

* * *

Riley skated to the middle of the ice rink and bent her knees. She aimed her stick onto the hockey pad. So did the first Finland player. They exchanged glared looks.

The referee blew his whistle.

Riley tried to whack the pad to her friends, but it ended up to the Finland players. She went after the pad. She had no problem skating to the pad and grabbing it with her stick; it was trying to whack it away from the Finland players that she was struggling to accomplish. She tried to remember all she had learnt from her ice hockey coaches and books from the library, but she was starting to doubt that she was even fit to hold an ice hockey stick.

* * *

 _Riley's emotions were struggling to keep her under control as much as she was struggling to get a grip of the hockey pad._

 _"Can we bring Andy into this now?" Sadness asked._

 _"What? No way!" Joy yelled._

 _"Why can't we just hit the useless pad?" Anger slammed his fists on the consoles._

* * *

Riley frowned and skated furiously towards the pad. Her stick managed to catch the pad and flew it to the Finland net. The American crowd cheered as loudly as a town hall bell.

* * *

 _Pleased with himself, Anger laughed. "Success at last."_

" _Don't get too carried away, Anger," Joy warned. "If we're not careful, we could get Riley kicked out of ice hockey forever."_

" _Or worse, thrown in jail," Sadness moaned._

" _Thanks, Sadness," Disgust said. "This is just what we need right now."_

 _"Guys, let's stay focused here!" Joy snapped at the top of her lungs._

 _The emotions consoled themselves and returned to the game._

 _Catching her breath, Joy was starting to worry about Riley more. Even more than the other emotions._

* * *

Riley was using her frustration to speed to the hockey pad and aim to whack the pad at the net. She never used it to push down a rival player, even when she was pushed down by one as she didn't want to get a card from the referee.

By the time the first half was over, she worried about if she was to continue in the second half. If she did, she worried she might be worse than when she was in the first half as she might not have enough energy like she did in the first half.

Then the manager came into the locker room. Riley could tell on his face that he wasn't happy.

"What I and America saw out there was not ice hockey. All I saw was bullying. You guys getting bullied by rivals. And as you are not fighting back, I assume that you are all just shy cry babies who wants me to give you all a nice, big, long, supportive hug. Am I right?"

No one replied.

* * *

 _Anger was about to slam his fists on the console, but he was stopped by Disgust._

 _"Let the mean old boss get whatever it is off his chest," she told him. "Then we'll release Riley's frustration."_

 _Anger sighed and resisted._

* * *

The manager sighed. "Well, the world is not like that. You have to rise above all your obstacles yourself. I can't do it for you. And if you can't do that, then you have no future in ice hockey. Now it's my sad duty to cut some of you off and replace you with someone else. I can only take the best."

That made Riley's heart pound very fast. It went faster the closer the manager got to her. So far, every player he spoke to, he decided to keep. There were only four players for him to check before it was her turn. The first player was kicked off and was getting substituted. The second was being kept but the third was getting substituted.

Then it was Riley's turn. She gulped.

"I'm keeping you on for the second half, Anderson," the manager told her, "only because you score the first goal. Let's hope you can keep it up."

She didn't know whether to feel pleased that she was still picked for playing or if that was putting more pressure on her.

Riley was grateful for being kept into the second half, but she was worried about keeping it up. Before she and her teammates went for the hockey pad, she checked that she could see her parents, which luckily she could. But she couldn't find Andy and she started to worry about him. Then a massive blow from the referee's whistle made her return to the game.

A Finland player was the first to hit the pad again, but an American player caught it and whacked it to Riley. She caught it and whacked it into the net.

Cheering from the American crowd made her feel good about playing but she didn't let her distracted her playing. She kept doing her best until the second half was over.

It didn't help the Americans that it was Finland that won in the end. All the American players didn't need the manager to tell them that they would be the laughing stock of America if they didn't improve themselves, but he told them anyway.

* * *

 _Joy was running out of options to keep Riley from being unhappy so she decided to surrender and let the other emotions have their share._

* * *

After the changing room was cleared, Riley was the only one left. She was glad she was alone because she had to silently weep. She had never felt so much a failure in her life. She kept on crying as she went out through the private door.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Riley turned to see Andy smiling at her and holding some flowers.

Feeling better for seeing him after today, she sniffled. "Thanks, Andy. But I don't deserve these."

He smiled. "Of course you do. I saw you play well today."

Riley stopped crying and took the flowers. "You saw me?"

"Play well," Andy repeated. "I was in the far left corner. I waved to you before you started but I was overcrowded by the guys around me."

"Sorry I didn't wave back," Riley apologized. "And I'm sorry for letting you down today."

Andy held her hand. "I don't care if the rest of America boos and laughs at you. What I saw today was someone who had the guts to follow her dreams. And there's no one I admire more than that. And I was impressed with those shots you fired."

Riley smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, Andy. Care to have dinner with me and my family back at my hotel?"

As they started to walk back to her hotel, she asked him how his day before he came to the game was. He told her how much he enjoyed discovering Detroit. He joined her and her family having dinner in their luxury hotel dining room. As they enjoyed their delicious food and iced water, her parents told her they thought she did wonderful today. Though she still doubted she did, she was grateful for them telling her so and started to feel better.


	10. Chapter Ten

Riley had been playing ice hockey for every game of the Olympic season. There had been only two games when she wasn't allowed to play; only because the manager ordered her to rest and save her energy for the future games. The USA had reached number one on the Olympics ice hockey league. Just ten more games left and, if the league doesn't change, they will have gold for the ice hockey this Olympics season.

Riley parents and Andy had been coming to every game they could. If they couldn't, they would either ring or text Riley to let her know if they were coming or not. That helped her relax more on the ice and helped her focus on the game. And when the game was over, either Andy or her parents or all of them together would come and tell her how well she was doing.

Today had been a good day. Thanks to Riley's scoring the most points than her fellow players, America had just beaten the Swedish team. She was feeling good about herself for the first time in ages. She felt that all her hard work and dedication to ice hockey had really paid off. She couldn't wait to meet Andy after she had finished. She assumed that he came to watch her because he didn't send her a text or a call saying otherwise. But when she went out of the changing room, she couldn't find him waiting or anyone else, for that matter.

Riley knew her parents couldn't come to watch her at the stadium today because they had work to do that couldn't wait. Because Andy wasn't there, she started to get worried.

* * *

 _Her emotions feared the worst._

 _"_ _So what if Andy isn't here?" Joy said. "We're achieving Riley's lifelong dream, aren't we?"_

 _The other emotions pondered this._

 _"_ _What if it's all over?" Sadness moaned. "What will become of Riley, then?"_

 _"_ _Check it out!" Disgust cried._

 _They all looked ahead on the screen to see Andy approaching Riley._

 _"_ _I'm gonna give him what for!" Anger snapped. "Standing her up like this."  
_

 _But before he could slam his fists on the console, Joy stopped him. "Let's just let Andy explain himself first. Then I'll let you know when you can touch the console."_

 _Anger grunted as he resisted._

* * *

Andy gulped as he approached Riley. He expected her to throw an unhappy look at him, though he hoped she would listen. "Hey, Riley."

"Hello, stranger," she said in a tone he expected.

He sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you. I really wanted to come and watch you but I couldn't. I got held up at the orphanage this morning. Just as I was on my way to come to see you, I was called by the staff and they offered me a job. It's a well-paid job and I'm going to help the orphans more often.

"As I was given a contract and being shown my duties for this new job, I have been trying to text you that I couldn't make it. So I apologize if I got your hopes up."

Riley didn't know what to say. She was glad that he was being completely honest and wasn't trying to talk his way out of it, but she couldn't let that happen again because it couldn't but help make her feel that she was being taken advantage of. She told him all that and he promised not to do it again. As they walked back to her hotel, she asked him what he was going to do about the ice rink cleaning job. He was going to quit that job now he had a full-time job but was asked to help appoint his successor.

There were only three games left for Riley to play. Four, to be whole. She was ordered by the manager to rest for the last three games. She wasn't fuming because she was ordered to rest; she was fuming because Andy had been sending her texts that he couldn't attend a single game since the last game. She was grateful that he kept on warning her in advance but she was so disappointed that he couldn't attend at all. It felt like she didn't matter to Andy anymore. Though she was lucky she had been playing well for the Winter Olympic season and was making America proud, she felt she wasn't being happy, let alone successful, with herself. She was wondering why she was feeling like this.

* * *

 _Sadness had been touching the console for ages. She had been touching it the most since Andy apologized six games ago. All the other emotions had their share of touching the console, except Joy. She was reaching the end of her own rope herself._

 _Sadness saying now would be a good time for Riley to get sad, Anger saying she needed to be angry right now, Fear saying that she should be cautious and Disgust saying she should be disgusted that Andy is not coming to see her anymore. Joy felt like she was losing control._

 _"_ _Oh, hey, look who's here," Disgust muttered, as she slammed her fist down on the console._

* * *

Riley looked up to see Andy approaching in the reception. She didn't know how she was feeling about seeing him, but she knew that gladness was not one of them.

"Hi, babe," he greeted as elegant as he could. "Your parents said this was your last day off before your last three games. So I thought I'd check up on you."

"Fine." Riley turned her head away from him.

Andy knew she wouldn't be too excited to see him, due to him not attending her games. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now and I didn't come all this way to make excuses but I have been very busy of late. A lot of kids getting adopted and me arranging events and – "

"Very interesting," Riley muttered.

Andy sighed. "Riley, I took this day off to come and spend time with you. I know you're tired and exhausted, but can't you give me one more chance to – "

"I'm sorry, Andy," Riley said. "I really am. I know you're trying to balance your life with your job and coming to see my games, but I can't live like this! Either you are in my life or you are not! You can't keep doing this to me! It's distracting my game and my life!"

Andy knew Riley was under a lot of pressure, but she was going too far and he couldn't keep his front up any longer. "Well, how about I don't turn up to your games? Will that make life any easier for you?"

"Yes! It would!"

That struck Andy's heart like a lightning bolt. He had never been so insulted in his life. That was the last thing he needed after what he has been going on in his frustrating life.

* * *

 _It struck Andy's emotions as well._

 _"_ _What are we going to do?" Andy's Fear asked._

 _"_ _Well, she went too far," Andy's Joy said. "So I ain't getting involved."  
_

 _"I say we don't let her get away with it," Andy's Anger snapped. He was about to hit the console, but was surprised when the Sadness stopped him._

 _"_ _If we do this," he said, "it might make matters only worse. Let's just walk away from the heated situation to let it cool down." He touched the console._

* * *

Feeling very hurt and angry at what his girlfriend said to him, Andy decided to leave her. He was too hurt to even say goodbye to her.

Riley just stood there, not knowing what to say. She was starting to regret what she said to her boyfriend, but, on the other hand, if she didn't say anything, nothing would have changed. Though she started to think that if change was going to happen, it wouldn't have been the change she hoped it would go. She didn't know what was going on her life at the moment and she didn't know how to handle it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"What were you playing at, Anderson?" the manager roared.

Riley was trembling as he towered furiously above her. She had played her very hardest for the last two games, but she kept feeling that she had played very poorly. She had been slipping on the ice, failing to hit the hockey pads and getting knocked down once too often. She didn't know why this was happening to her. She didn't need to see that America had been dropping from first to fifth or the manager to tell her but as usual it happened to her.

"You used to be America's best ice hockey player this season," the manager went on, "but now you're playing like a court jester! You got anything to say for yourself?"

Riley took a deep breath. "I don't know, sir. I know I've let you and America down and we're going down the league table. I've been trying to follow all the advice you've given me, but I just don't know what's wrong with me." She could do with more support and less lectures and pressure.

"It's the last ice hockey day of the season tomorrow, Anderson."

"I know that, sir. And I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. You won't be playing tomorrow."

Riley gasped. She felt that her entire collection of dreams had been crushed like a lemonade can hit by a sledgehammer.

"You will sit on the extra bench and think yourself lucky to even be there." And, with that, the manager walked away.

Riley sat back down on her bench in the locker room and began to cry.

* * *

 _Sadness had her hands on the console for a long time._

 _"_ _I think you made Riley sad long enough," Disgust told her._

 _"_ _No, I think she needs to be more sad," Sadness protested._

 _"_ _But how is making her sadder going to help her?" Fear asked._

 _"_ _I don't know. I just think she needs it, that's all."_

 _All the emotions started to fight over the console, except Joy._

 _Joy had never been under pressure since Riley and her family moved to San Francisco. It was the first time since Riley was born she had to take time off. She was too tired to even stop the other emotions from stressing Riley out. She didn't know what to do with her at all. Then she had an idea. She thought it was crazy and couldn't guarantee success but she thought it could be the only thing to save Riley._

 _When it was night time and when Riley was in bed, Joy volunteered for the night watch so the other emotions could catch up with their sleep. She immediately started meddling with the memory orbs of her and Andy._

* * *

Riley woke up in her hotel bed. She checked the time. It was one in the morning. It wasn't too hot to sleep either. She only had a single sheet on top of her so she couldn't understand why she wasn't sleeping well. Even though it was highly unlikely she would play tomorrow, she didn't want to arrive at the last game of the season looking tired.

Then something took over her mind. She began to think of Andy. She was expecting herself to be sad and remorseful about Andy after what she said to him last time he came to visit. But then she started to smile. She was enjoying the memories. When she met him, how he helped her practice in that basketball court and all the times he came to see her play.

The more the memories played, the more Riley realized that Andy was not holding her back but rather helping her push her forward. She needed him in her life. Then she realized that she was playing so poorly at ice hockey was because he wasn't around to support her or make her feel good. Then she realized all she needed to help her with her ice hockey was to think of their good times together.

Riley got her phone and tried to call him, but it went to voice messages. Instead, she just sent him a text saying, 'I'm sorry. I really love you.' And she really meant it.

Feeling better for sending Andy a text and regaining the happy memories, she went back to sleep and dreamed of him.

* * *

Riley decided that she had to think of Andy as much as her ice hockey, but not clash them together. That was what she tried to do while she watched the Americans play against the Danish.

She was disappointed that America was losing to the Danish. The Americans tried their hardest, but they kept getting knocked down and teased by the rival players. That went on until the end of the first half. America had only scored two points, nothing compared to the Danish points of nine.

By break time, the manager was shouting at top of his lungs in the changing room. "I know you guys have been playing as hard as you can, but come on! We need to do better! We only have one half left before the whole season is over. We can still put America on the top if we give it our very best and work our hardest ever. What do you say?"

Every player stood up and cheered as if they had just scored a goal in the net.

Then the manager went to the players and picked who would play and who would not. By the time he was approached near Riley, there was only one spot left for one player. Riley wanted so desperately wanted to be picked. She would have sold her soul to the devil for this chance. But the manager walked past her and her face fell. Then her eyes saw the feet of the manager and she looked up.

"If I pick you, Anderson, will you not screw up?" he asked.

Riley stood up and promised.

"Don't make me regret this." Then he turned to the rest of the players. "Now let's go out there and show the whole world what America is!"

Riley cheered with the other players as they made their way back to the ice.

* * *

 _Joy was pleased that Riley had perked up and she was focusing on the hockey. Then she noticed that Fear was trying to touch the console, but Anger and Disgust were holding him back._

 _"_ _Joy said you can touch the console after Riley's game is over, not before," Disgust told him._

 _"_ _What if she gets too happy that she can't even focus on the game?" Fear pointed out._

 _"_ _Don't worry," Joy called over, without looking at them. "I'll make sure she stays focused."_

* * *

Riley was glad to be back on the ice. She felt that she was where she belonged.

When the second half started, she immediately caught the hockey and whacked it in the net, scoring America its third goal.

The Danish caught the pad but Riley whacked it to another American player who caught and fired it into the Danish net.

As the half went on, the Americans scored more points and they were catching up to the Danish. Riley was feeling very good that she playing not just as good but better than she had ever played. It was all thanks to thinking about Andy that was helping her get through the big day. Even if America didn't win and she never played ice hockey ever again in her life, she would be grateful for playing on this last day.

Five minutes before the game was over, both the Americans and the Danish were in a tie. Then Riley got pushed down. As she angrily got up, she heard the referee blew his whistle. Then he told her to take a penalty shot to the net. She saw on the large clock that there was only less than ten seconds left. That didn't give her a lot of time to study where to whack the pad. She did as quickly as she could and gave it a mighty whack. She closed her eyes, too afraid to see what she had done. Then loud cheering made her open them again. She saw that the pad went into the net and that America had won this year's Olympic season.

Riley couldn't believe it. In all her years, she never once dreamed that she would score the final goal of this season. The American players picked her up and made a fuss of her.

Ten minutes after big cheering from the entire United States of America, the Olympic Ice Hockey ambassadors went on the ice to shake hands with the American players. After the US ambassador gave a powerful speech of how he was of his country to win and all thanks to the players and their manager. Then it was the time for him to give the medals out. He gave the bronze medal to Mr. Jacob Kingsman, the silver medal to Miss Lucy Ticker and finally the golden medal to Miss Riley Anderson. She was overjoyed when it was planted onto her.

* * *

 _So were her emotions. They felt like they had completely accomplished her dream. They celebrated their success with their favourite drink: tasty milk._

* * *

Riley took a deep breath before she went into the female changing rooms.

"SURPRISE!"

Shocked, Riley jumped but was immediately moved that everyone was cheering and applauding. The American players were there as were some special guests from the audience. And the one who approached her first was Andy Davis.

"Well done, Riley," he said.

Riley smiled nervously. "Thanks, Andy. Listen, I'm sorry about what I said three days ago. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just under – "

"It's all right, babe," he said. "I'm sorry I haven't been the most supportive boyfriend in the world. If you give me one more chance – "

"Just shut up and kiss me." Then Riley brought Andy's lips close to hers. Everyone started to applaud as they watched them.

They both smiled at each other. They felt like they found each other again.

"Guess who else came to see you today?" Andy said.

Riley was surprised to see the whole gang of orphans from his orphanage. They ran to hug her and saw how amazing she played today. She thanked each and every single one of them.

"You really inspired me today with what you did," Jenny told Riley. "After not playing for the first half but wanting to get out there, you never gave up hope and gave it all you got, persisting in front of your fellow players and America to defeat the Danish. To me, that's really motivating."

That really moved Riley forward. She bent down and put her hands on Jenny's shoulders. "If you have it in your head and more importantly your heart, your dreams will be achieved." Then she hugged her.

Then the ice hockey champ was congratulated by Andy's mom and sister, Molly. They both enjoyed watching her. As did her own parents and the rest of the ice hockey players.

* * *

 _Riley's emotions were very happy with how they helped her get through the end of the season. They were watching her enjoy slice the victory cake with Andy and passing it to her family, friends and players._

 _"_ _Well, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like her hard work, dedication and persistence has paid off," Joy said._

 _All the other emotions agreed._

* * *

Andy approached Riley again. "Now that your season is over, are you planning on taking a vacation?"

"Yeah, I'm free," she said. "Where did you have in mind?"

Andy just smiled. She smiled back, as she knew she could trust him.


	12. Epilogue

Andy sighed. The warm heat and sunshine made him feel like he could finally relax after all the success he had. Finally gaining a well-paid job at the San Francisco World Vision orphanage and moving into a better apartment with his new girlfriend. It had more room in the apartment as it had another second bedroom. But it was never used. And another thing he never thought he achieved was go on vacation in the Caribbean, which was where he always wanted to go in his life.

Riley seemed happy as well. Sitting on smooth comfortable sundeck on a smooth wooden ferry deck under the Caribbean sun in a white bikini was different from her ice hockey life, but she was enjoying every minute with Andy. She felt like she could relax after winning the gold medal at the Ice Hockey Olympics but she felt more relaxed that she had found someone that could comfort and support her. And she was glad that she found someone since Jordan and was better than Jordan.

Riley sighed as she leaned on Andy's black t-shirt. They laughed.

"You know, Riley, this is something I would never have dreamt in my whole life," Andy said.

* * *

 _"_ _He's right," Andy's Anger said. "He always dreamt he would be a famous actor or rock star."_

 _"_ _Without realizing he could get addicted to drugs, smoking and alcohol," his Fear added._

 _"_ _Guys!" Andy's Joy snapped. "We've helped him found true happiness. A job that helps him help unlucky children. I think the world's going to be a better place with him."_

 _"_ _Yeah, if the world leaders let him make a difference that is," his Sadness moaned._

 _Everyone ignored him._

 _"_ _And he's found a girl that he's in a relationship with," Andy's Joy added. "That's more than can be said for the girls he went out with at college."_

* * *

Riley smiled. "I know I may be speaking too soon, but I feel like this is ten times better than winning a gold medal."

* * *

 _"_ _And I couldn't agree with her more," Joy said._

 _All the other emotions agreed, except Sadness. "I just hope she doesn't forget to put more sun block on later."_

 _Then they heard the ship's horn blow._

 _"_ _Oh, good, it's adventure time," Joy said. "Everyone, get ready."_

* * *

Andy took off his t-shirt and put his green snorkel mask on. It matched his lawn swim shorts. Then he dived in the sea. Riley followed him. Holding hands together, they enjoyed exploring the warm and lovely Caribbean Sea together.


End file.
